Take You To Hell
by Yejistar
Summary: (COPPED FROM MY AO3. NOT STOLEN) Davey is obsessed with Max, a singer for the band Morning Nightmare. A radio station is holding a special meet and greet ticket giveaway and Davey wins. But things don't always seem so innocent.


The radio was playing softly in the background as Davey sat on his bed listening closely with his phone held tightly in his hands.

"And now, the time has come for the winner of the Morning Nightmare tickets. Over 1000 ticket entries were filed and only ONE lucky winner can get the winning ticket. I hope you all have your ticket number out because we are going to be calling the winner as soon as we read their number out!" The radio host said. He was too enthusiastic, but Davey ignored that.

He needed to win these fucking tickets. He needed them so badly.

"Okay, one minute left until the winner is announced. Here is one of their newest songs, Universal You. "

The slow Rock sound that came out his stereo instantly made Davey perk up.

_I wanna be honest._

_I want to be bad._

_I want to destroy you._

_I want to move fast._

_I want the attention._

_I want all the cash._

_I want all the ass._

_Is it too much to ask?_

The first verse of the song felt as if the main singer was talking to Davey. He closed his eyes and let the words flow through him. He had heard this song already, but every time it gave him the same sensation of euphoria.

_See your face every place that I walk in_

_Hear your voice every time that I'm talking_

_You will believe in me_

_And I will never be ignored_

The chorus soon came in and Davey practically was all the way to Nirvana.

_I'm thinking we should ride,_

_To a place that we don't know,_

_To a place where no one's seen us before._

_I'm thinking, you and I,_

_Better just go with the flow._

_Last thing that we should do is go slow._

The song was suddenly interrupted.

"Sorry folks, The one minute is up an I finally have the winner for the VIP ticket to meet Morning Nightmare. The winner is…. 45783. If you're the lucky winner you'll get a call in the next 10 seconds."

Davey's body completely grew numb. He looked at his phone. He had the number. He had the fucking number. He was going to meet Morning Nightmare.

Suddenly the phone in his hand lit up with 'Unknown number.' It took a few moments for him to remember that it was the station calling him. He quickly answered and put his phone on loudspeaker.

"Congratulations winner 45783. Can you tell us your name?"

David swallowed his sudden rise of anxiety and spoke. "D-David. David Foster."

"Well, David! You just won an exclusive backstage VIP pass to see Morning Nightmare? How are you feeling?"

"I.. I don't know. I was sort of half expecting to not win, I still can't believe that I won. I've been a fan of them since they've been around."

"Well, I'm glad someone deserving won! We will send you an email for your next directions. Have fun with Morning Nightmare!"

Max sighed heavily as smoke filled his little corner of the cabin. He was high as fuck, enjoying it and he wasn't shy about that.

"Oi, no fucking scraping. If you can't give a fucking blowjob don't offer one." he hissed, looking down at the person between his legs.

A young boy was sucking him off and doing a terrible job at it. Max didn't know how old he was but it didn't matter to him, he was still a lousy cock slut.

"Sorry," he mumbled, going back at it and trying to do better. Max sighed and fell back into his comfortable position, taking another puff of his cigarette. He blew on the boy's face and he accidentally bit down on Max's cock.

Max jumped up, pushing the boy off his cock.

"Fuck Sake. Get the fuck out of here! You can't even give a satisfying blowjob."

The boy looked up at him with shiny eyes. "M-Max... I can try again I-"

"No." Max interrupted him with a glare. "I said no. You give a lousy blowjob. All you have going for you is that you're relatively cute. Maybe the next time you groopie with someone you learn how to suck cock before you try it with me again huh?" he said, slapping his cheek a couple of times. "Go on. Get out. You're lucky we're not on the road," Max said, zipping up his pants. He couldn't be asked to finish off. He'd just will it gone.

The boy looked at him with watery eyes before collecting himself and running off the bus, not before bumping into a teal haired girl with purple streaks in her hair.

"S-sorry," he stammered, running out past them before they could say anything.

She looked at Max who was back to smoking. She rolled her eyes and walked in, throwing her drumsticks onto the table and walking further into the tour bus.

"You know Max, you really should stop bringing in those poor boys. You always run them out crying, " She said, grabbing her candy out of her pocket and fiddling with the packet. "Want one?" She asked handing out another.

"Nah, I'm not in the mood for sweets, "Max replied. "Also, he was a lousy suck. So I told him to leave," he said, flicking the ash off his cigarette on the floor.

"Ugh, I gotta clean that now. Do you know how dusty it gets in here?" Nikki scolded.

"No I don't because I'm not the help," Max snickered.

Nikki growled at him and threw one of the pillows on the couch. Max quickly dashed it aside with his hand and smirked at Nikki. "You really think you could have hit me?"

She shrugged. "I tried, "she said popping the candy into her mouth.

"So when are you meant to meet this kid that's won?" she asked leaning back and putting her feet on the coffee table.

"I don't even know. They just told me soon. I hope to God it isn't some four-year-old who doesn't know how to talk," Max groaned, sighing when the cigarette finished. "Damn."

"One, why would a four-year-old be listening to your music. Two, how many of those have you had today?" Nikki asked.

"Okay, to answer your question: You've seen the people who listen to our music, they're weird as shit, they probably let their children listen to us. And I've had 4, what's it to ya?" Max snickered.

"GOD. You KNOW that you have to preserve your voice. You know what happened to Daniel from QUIXOTIC ASCENSION right? He smoked so much he couldn't sing anymore. His band was only 6 months when they had to disband," Nikki warned.

"Well I'm not Daniel and I'm not stupid enough to smoke as much as he did. I smoke in moderation."

"Uhuh. Sure," Nikki said, disbelieving him but dropping the subject.

"Where is Neil?" max said, standing up and smoothing himself down.

"Outback I think, he's talking to one of the sound men or something," She said with a shrug.

Max hummed. "Well I'm gonna hit the sack. Tell Neil to lock the door when he comes in yeah?" Max said, leaving before she replied.

A couple of days passed and it was soon time for the meet and greet. Max hated these things, but he knew without these fans he wouldn't be where he was. Living on a fucking tour bus.

He looked around, most of them teenage girls and was surprised to see the winner a young boy. He was pale, ginger and looked extremely nervous. He had a gold sash around him which he was fiddling with. He looked down at him. "You're the winner yeah?" he said. He was a good whole 5 inches taller than him, which he snorted at.

The boy jumped and looked up at him with wide eyes. "I-."

"I don't bite kid. Talk."

"Y-yeah. I'm the winner. My name is David. I've been a fan ever since you debuted," he said, his voice shaky.

Max found him sort of cute, in an annoying way.

"Yeah? What's your favourite song of ours?"

"Closer Together? For some reason I just really resonate with the song I guess," Davey said shyly.

Max was slightly creeped out by that. The song was about a stalker who managed to break into their house and rape and dismember the victim. Maybe he was jumping to conclusions but he knows he's written very explicit things so he shouldn't be surprised that he liked one of their worst ones.

"I'm glad you liked it, it was really fun to be in the mind of a stalker."

Davey giggled slightly, almost nervously.

"Yeah, you really described it well."

Max chuckled nervously. "Thank you for the compliment."

For the rest of the day, it went okay, even if Davey creeped him out a little bit . The boy's green eyes wouldn't leave him, even if they made eye contact he would still just stare and give him this nervous smile whenever Max looked long enough.

Eventually, they all made their way home, after the time had finished. Max sighed heavily when he saw them gone. "I fucking hate little kids man," Max complained, sitting in the chair he was in earlier.

"Come on Max. Without them we wouldn't be here," Nikki said with a glare.

"Still can't deny they're all brats and they should stop being weirdos about songs. Didn't that Davey kid seem weird to you?" Max asked, peeling off his jacket and throwing it on the chair.

"Maybe a little, but maybe he was just nervous. I know kids get nervous when they meet their idols and such, " Neil interrupted, finally walking into the tour bus.

Max rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm glad I can ruin some minds at least. Their parents can blame me if they want I guess," Max said, yawning loudly.

"I'm gonna go to bed early," he concluded. Today was exhausting.

"Come on, Max. You're always going to bed early, come hang out with us. A bunch of us are going to ELectric Edge. You _have _to join otherwise it won't be fun, "Nikki begged.

"You and I know that club is shit and has overpriced drinks," max complained.

"The price goes down when you have friends with you?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

"Sorry, Nik, I ain't coming. Have fun without me!" He called, walking to his room and shutting the door.

A few feet away Davey had managed to stall the guard for a good whole hour, not even noticing the rest of the band leaving since they left through a different exit then he was at. Davey could see he was cracking through the guard but it was finally time to execute his plan.

"Hey, Mr guard? Would it be alright if I met Max again? I just really want to ask him a question. I won VIP so it can't be too bad right?" Davey asked, batting his big green eyes at the guard.

"Sure, Go at it. Go fuck with him too I don't care. Just don't do anything stupid."

Davey smiled widely. "Thank you," He said, happily walking to Max's truck. He could feel his heart start to pump louder and louder the nearer he walked to the cabin. He had dreamt of this moment for years and it was finally happening and he almost had to stop himself from pinching himself.

He stopped at the door and breathed heavily before placing a hand on the handle and turning it.

It opened.

Davey breathed in his nose and out through his mouth and then walked in. The first thing he saw was black couches, two of them in a circle position with Max's jacket thrown on it. Davey shut the door slowly, making sure it didn't make a lot of noise. He walked to Max's jacket and picked it up, giving it a deep smell. It smelt of heavy cologne and sweat. He put it back down. He wasn't here for the jacket. He was for the real man.

He walked through the trailer slowly, seeing various cigarette butts and bottles on the table. Davey snorted. Max was so messy.

He walked to where the bedrooms were. There was three of them. If he knew Max enough, he'd take the one at the very end because he didn't want people annoying him. Sometimes it was a blessing that band members spilt so much info on him. It came for good moments like this. He opened the door, and sure enough, there was Max, sleeping with his shirt off.

Davey couldn't help the giddy feeling that surged through him at that very moment. Just him and max. Max and him. He quickly shut the door and noticed there was an ensuite bathroom there. He walked in, grabbing a sharp object, scissors to be exact. He needed to protect himself it max tried to do something to him.

He sighed gently and slipped off his shirt, throwing it on the bathroom floor. He walked back to the bed, and just watched Max sleep for a bit.

His chest rose and fell in a rhythmic rhythm, and his floofy hair was messier than Davey had ever seen it before. he quietly crawled on the bed, trying hard to not make Max stir in his sleep. The older man groaned but he fell back asleep pretty quickly. Davey almost had a heart attack but it died down pretty quickly. Soon he was close enough to feel his breath on his face.

Up close like this, Davey could see all the flaws max had. A small scar under his eye, a couple of acne scars from his childhood around his nose. A fond smile formed on his lips and he dared to move his hand to gently move a loose curl from Max's face. The boy didn't move and Davey was grateful for that. He would hate for the worst to happen.

Max let out a heavy breath and turned his face away from Davey, his legs long and dainty in the thin sheets he had on. It was in the middle of summer so thick bed sheets weren't really needed. After a few moments, he uncurled his legs and let out a loud yawn. Davey suddenly went rigid, worried the man would wake up.

'Please don't wake up, please don't wake up,' Davey thought, praying to whatever god that was there to hear him beg.

As if his prayers were answered Max settled back down and fell back asleep. Davey let his body relax and he shifted so he could lay down next to him. His hand reached for max's hair. He gently massaged at the curls, smiling as he felt how soft they were. They looked rough but they were really soft. So fucking soft.

Max turned his head, Davey's hand stuck under his head. 'Fuck fuck' Davey thought, looking down at Max.

He could see signs of max starting to wake up, and he slowly started to panic. Max _can not _find him here. He'd be done for. He'd be banned, he'd be blacklisted, he'd never be able to see Max again he-

Max slowly opened his eyes and looked right at Davey. It looked as if he didn't realise he was looking at him before he recoiled from Davey. He reached to swing at him but Davey was quicker. With the scissors in his hand; he stabbed Max in his eye. An intense shiver ran up Davey's spine as he felt the tool sink into the squishy flesh.

Max let out a yell, trying desperately to get Davey to take the damn thing out of his eye. His slim fingers scrambled to try and wrap around Davey's neck, but instead, Davey's other hand grabbed his fingers and snapped them quickly, as if they were just a couple of glowsticks.

Eventually Davey did take it out, not without twisting the thing and Making Max scream more.

It took a few moments for Davey to realise what exactly happened and then it came crashing down on him like a tsunami and suddenly he had a hard time breathing. What the fuck did he just do? _What the fuck happened? _

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Max cried, holding his bleeding eye with his hands.

"I… I"," Davey couldn't speak. His eyes glanced at the pair of scissors on the bed. He had to finish it off. He couldn't let Max live after this. He would be thrown in jail after öthis.

Max was starting to get up to fix his eye, but Davey quickly crawled and wrapped his fingers around Max's neck and used all of his strength to pull the bigger man down. He quickly sat on his chest. "I'm sorry," Davey whispered before stabbing at Max's face, blindingly, not knowing where the blades landed. Max tried venomously to try and get him off his fingers accidentally being scratched up in the process. Max managed to grab the blades, cutting his hand but yanking them off Davey. The man quickly brought his upper body up and punched Davey, making the young boy fall on the floor, his head giving a sickening bang on the floor.

Max breathed heavily, wiping the blood that fell from his face. Max knelt, looking at the boy who seemed to be unconscious before he opened his eyes. Max should have known to think he had died from a simple fall like that. Davey let out a shrill cry and rushed up to Max again, throwing punches, not caring where it landed.

Davey eventually stopped. His breathing was heavy, sweat was plastering his brown hair around his head. Max was hardly breathing, his nose broken from Davey punching at his face repeatedly. It was at an ugly angle and Davey didn't want to dwell on it too long otherwise it would make him feel sick.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I panicked. " he breathed, leaning down and stroking Max's face tenderly. "I was worried what you would do if you saw me in your bed. I've fantasised about us you know? About you loving me and I loving you. Us together in a little house away from strangers or those who think we were weird. I got jealous whenever I saw you with a new boyfriend. I kept on asking, 'why doesn't he love me? Why haven't we met yet?' When i got those goddamn tickets do you know how excited I was to finally meet you? And yet you kept trying to avoid me. It hurt so fucking much. But that's okay Max. You'll be mine forever. And I'll be with you there, "Davey blur, all in one breath that made it almost sound as if some of his words were slurred.

"You're going to go to hell for what you're doing," Max whispered, using whatever energy he had left to spit blood in Davey's face.

"I know. And I intend to take you with me."


End file.
